User blog:Sparklyplatypus/The Bestest Autobiography Ever! (But not really)
I figured, Why not write an Autobiography? Everyone else is doing it. HOORAY FOR PEER PRESSURE! Name- Ashley (stupid name, right?) Age- "I'm fifteen for a moment...caught in between ten and twenty and I'm just dreaming...counting the ways to where you are..." Birthday- March 6th...You better remember. haha Eye Color- I'm blue ba da di dab ah di! Hair Color- Brown. So exciting, right? State- PENNSYLVANIA FTW! Grade- 10th Favorite Colors- Purple. No, not because of Seddie, although that IS a bonus. Favorite Food- Lemon squares. They're as close to heaven as I'm gonna get. Sports- HAHAHA! Me and sports? No way! Extracuricular Activities- Newspaper Club, Key Club, Literary Magazine, School Musical, Britainbound Club (the club for people going on a trip to the UK, hence Britainbound) Favorite School Subject- Aside from lunch, Chorus. Least Favorite School Subject- Pre-Calculus...ew. Grades- Straight A's, I think. Music- I like Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Jake Epstein, The Script, The Fray, Nickelback, All-American Rejects, Adele, Vanessa Carlton, Action Item, Evanescence, Train, Maroon 5, Adam Lambert, Lady Antebellum, Black Eyed Peas, Rascal Flatts, Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Cascada, Sixpence None the Richer, The Latency, Lady Gaga, Victoria Justice (songs from Victorious...they're just so catchy), The Beatles, Glee (if that counts), John Mayer, Rihanna, and a bunch of others artists. I've been getting into a lot of older music lately, though. One Interesting Fact- I'm extremely paranoid and I don't trust people. So it says a lot if I open up to someone. Another Interesting fact- My older sister doesn't like to wear pants around the house...even when there are guests over. And my little sister is prone to taking off her shirt in front of the window (like a female Gibby). And they like to dance to "Mama Mia" together. As you can guess, I have been disturbed in many ways. Most Embarrasing moment- I peed my pants in fifth grade. In my defense, I had a urinary tract infection and it hurt to pee. Favorite TV Shows- Degrassi, iCarly, Victorious, That 70's Show, Drake and Josh, Everybody Hates Chris...basically all comedies. Favorite Movie- I could never pick a favorite movie. But I just saw "In Time" and it was amazing. I'm reviewing it for my school newspaper. I'll give it a bajillion stars. Personality- Crazy. Random. Weird. Friendly. Stupid. Bilingual. Silly. Childish. Easily amused. School Life- Not sure what you mean by this... Things I hate- school, scary movies, cursing, SCHOOL, carrots, watermelon...Did I mention school? Things I like- fuzzy socks, singing, accents, naps, comedies, bean bag chairs, knock knock jokes, iced tea, gummies, avacado, soymilk, and nutella. Favourite Youtubers- nigahiga, desandnate, raywilliamjohnson, derrickcomedy, The Whitest Kids You Know, charlieissocoollike ( I WILL meet him in England), Key of Awesome, Smosh, collehehumor, daneboe, danwarp (for obvious reasons), failblog, GregoryGORGEOUS (haha), mebejennette, ohsnapitsari, nerimon, ShaneDawsonTV, and ThemCrazyBBrothers. My Username- Sparklyplatypus My favorite people on this Wikia- *Stares at keyboard for a half hour* NO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I can't pick favorties. I hate forgetting people or leaving people out. So I just say everyone. Okay? Good. :) Thanks for reading this long blog. Toodles! :) Category:Blog posts